Ange ou Démon ?
by CoCo-ChOu
Summary: Se faire rejeter par celui qu'on aime, puis en aimer un autre, c'est tout à fait normal non? Mais quand on rajoute des grands frères légèrement trop protecteurs, une meilleure amie un peu folle et pleins d'autres, est-ce que ça restera toujours aussi normal? Sans compter que le nouvel heureux élu, Fuji, semble bien s'amuser des péripéties de Sakuno!
1. Chapter 1

Salut! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire, qui sera une fanfiction cette fois-ci, Ange ou Démon? =)

Le personnage principal est Sakuno Ryuzaki, que j'ai tenu à faire moins niaise que dans l'anime ( ou du moins j'ai essayé ). Bien entendu, les personnages de Prince Of Tennis ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme les OCs suivant : Kise Ryota (Kuroko No Basket), Asahina Azusa et Asahina Tsubaki (Brothers Conflict). Ils ont un nom de famille différent pour les besoins de ma fic, mais leur physique et leur caractère sont les mêmes. Il y aura encore quelques autres OC qui arriveront par la suite, mais je les annoncerai en temps voulu, pour ne pas gâcher le suspens :3

Cette fiction est un FujiSaku, parce qu'il en manque vraiment trop dans le monde de la fanfiction française ! Et puis, j'ai toujours trouvé ce couple particulièrement intéressant :)

Pour le rythme de publication, je vais essayer de publier un chapitre par semaine, dans la mesure du possible ( parce qu'avec les cours et tout ça). Je vous accorde que ce premier chapitre est assez court, mais les prochains seront plus longs =)

Je remercie enfin ma chère bêta-lectrice, Momii, pour son travail de correction, elle m'aide énormément =)

N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews, cela fait toujours très plaisir ;)

Sur ce, assez de blabla et bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1.

POV Sakuno

Et voilà, je lui ai dit... Je lui ai enfin révélé mes sentiments_. _Et lui, _lui_, qu'avait-il répondu ?

« Je ne partage pas tes sentiments. » de son air froid et blasé.

Les larmes me montaient aux yeux, aussi ai-je voulu fuir au plus vite_. _Mais avant de m'enfuir comme une lâche, j'ai murmuré un simple « D'accord, merci quand même. ».

Merci ? Quelle pauvre idiote étais-je? Merci pour quoi ? Pour avoir écouté ma misérable confession ? Pour m'avoir rejeté comme une pauvre chaussette ? Décidément, je n'arriverai jamais à m'assumer et vaincre cette timidité quasi maladive qui, disons-le franchement, me donne l'air d'une vraie cruche. Maudit soit cet énorme défaut qu'est le mien. Maudit soit ce sale petit prétentieux de Ryoma. En fait, le mieux serait que je me maudisse moi-même...

Fin POV Sakuno

La jeune fille se trouvait dans une rue commerçante de Tokyo qui était remplie de monde en cette fin d'après-midi. Ses longues tresses se balançaient de gauche à droite tandis qu'elle courrait, semblant fuir quelque chose. Ou bien peut être était-ce la volonté d'oublier cette peine qui la traversait de part en part, laissant quelques larmes s'échapper de ses prunelles caramels. Submergée par la tristesse, elle fonça dans quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un qui la rattrapa et qui demanda d'une voix inquiète :

« Excusez-moi, vous allez bien ? »

Sakuno releva la tête pour s'apercevoir que deux bras l'entouraient et que leur propriétaire n'était autre que Fuji.

« Oh bonjour Fuji-sempai, comment vas-tu ? Merci de m'avoir rattrapé. »

Elle avait débité cette phrase à une vitesse assez impressionnante, voulant rentrer chez elle au plus vite pour déverser toutes les larmes de son corps face à son meilleur ami dans ces moments là : le pot de Nutella. Elle ne souhaitait donc pas s'éterniser. Elle n'avait rien contre Fuji, au contraire, elle l'aimait bien**, **mais la collégienne souhaitait juste oublier sa mésaventure d'aujourd'hui en se consolant avec M. Nutella.

Elle lui fit un sourire forcé.

« Tiens, Sakuno-chan bonjour, c'est vrai qu'on ne s'est pas vu aujourd'hui. Moi ça va mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être le cas pour toi. » Tout en gardant son éternel sourire, il la questionna. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Sakuno se contenta de baisser la tête pour éviter que son sempai ne remarque l'abondance de ses larmes. «_ Ça devient les chutes du Niagara là !_ » pensa-t-elle ironiquement. Fuji, quant à lui_, _comprit le mal-être de sa kouhai et rajouta en lui tendant un mouchoir:

« Je vois… C'est à cause d'Echizen, pas vrai ? »

La collégienne hocha la tête tout en acceptant ce que lui offrait son sempai.

« Merci, mais je ne veux pas t'embêter avec mes problèmes.

- Mais tu ne m'embêtes pas, au contraire, je pense qu'en parler te ferai du bien. Et puis tu n'as rien à perdre en te confiant à moi, non ? »

Sakuno réfléchit quelques secondes. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Ce n'était pas comme si elle allait déballer ses problèmes de cœur à un inconnu, ou encore pire, à Kikumaru ou Momo qui eux auraient alerté toute l'école. Non, elle s'adressait à Fuji Shusuke qui était beaucoup plus rassurant aux yeux de la brunette.

« D'a... D'accord, en fait... » Et elle lui raconta tout sur son cuisant échec relationnel avec le prince du tennis, pour finir son récit en déclarant « C'est sûrement parce que je ne suis pas assez belle et surtout trop idiote que je n'arrive pas à grand chose dans ma vie. » d'un ton mélancolique.

Le jeune homme, avec qui Sakuno s'était assise sur un banc, était resté silencieux et avait écouté le récit de la plus jeune avec attention. Il la rassura immédiatement:

« Ne te rabaisse pas Sakuno-chan. Crois-moi, ce n'est pas toi le problème, c'est juste que... » Il sembla chercher ses mots. « Disons qu'Echizen est bien trop immature et égoïste pour avoir une relation avec une fille. Et puis d'ailleurs, je trouve que tu es très jolie. »

Sakuno rougit très fortement à cette remarque, ce qui fit rire Fuji. Très gênée et ayant toujours pour objectif de rejoindre son cher M. Nutella pour lui confier sa peine désormais quelque peu allégée, elle bafouilla un vague

« Merci beaucoup pour m'avoir écouté. » puis s'enfuit en courant.

Les pupilles bleues électriques du collégien continuèrent de fixer la frêle silhouette de la jeune fille aux tresses jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse.

« Kawaii ne… » Pensa-t-il. Puis il rentra chez lui.

Le lendemain, Sakuno se leva d'assez bonne humeur, à son grand étonnement. Fuji avait raison, parler à quelqu'un de ses problèmes soulageait énormément, bien que les siens fussent extrêmement futiles face à d'autres_. _Elle le savait bien. La nuit dernière, elle avait rejoint les bras de Morphée le cœur léger et ce sans même avoir fait appel au pot de Nutella. Elle avait quand même appelé Tomoka pour la prévenir de ses mésaventures mais ne s'était pas éternisée sur les détails, contrairement à ce qu'attendait sa meilleure amie. Et elle ne lui avait surtout pas parlé de sa discussion avec Fuji.

Tout en petit-déjeunant, ses yeux se posèrent sur le pot de pâte à tartiner devant elle. Elle lui déclara d'un air solennel:

« Désormais mon ami, je n'aurais plus recours à toi pour noyer ma peine, puisque j'ai décidé qu'il n'y en aura plus. »

Oui, fini les lamentations! Elle était résolue à oublier Ryoma! Et puis aussi à se débarrasser de cette timidité qui lui gâchait la vie, ce n'était vraiment pas pratique! Et enfin elle s'affirmerait pour devenir une belle femme et bien dans sa peau et...

« Sa-chan, c'est vraiment pas juste que tu prennes le pot de Nutella pour toi toute seule, comment oses-tu! » s'exclama son grand frère les larmes aux yeux. Sakuno soupira face à l'attitude de ce dernier. Du haut de son mètre 89, Ryuzaki Ryota, plus connu de la gente féminine sous le nom de Kise Ryota, pseudonyme de ce dernier en tant que mannequin, était un jeune homme de 16 ans qui s'amusait à se comporter comme un idiot la plupart du temps –ou presque.

« Ah pa...pardon, tiens. » Le jeune homme attrapa le pot et reparti tout content, mais recommença bien vite à chouiner lorsque les deux autres frères de Sakuno, qui étaient restés ici pour la nuit, le lui piquèrent. Sakuno soupira de plus belle; Tsubaki et Azusa ne cesseraient jamais d'embêter leur petit frère. Ils avaient pourtant 23 ans et étaient quasiment plus puéril que Ryota sur certaines choses, enfin surtout pour Tsubaki. Son jumeau, Azusa, était beaucoup plus réfléchi mais ne stoppait pas son frère dans ses bêtises pour autant.

Elle leur avait bien entendu caché le grand moment de honte qu'avait été le rejet d'Echizen Ryoma. Si ils avaient su, elle était sûre que Ryoma aurait disparu à jamais de la surface de la terre, protecteurs comme ils étaient.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Ryota avait complètement refroidi la jeune fille et ses grandes résolutions, aussi se dit-elle intérieurement :

« Bon, on va d'abord commencer par oublier Ryoma-kun_. _Le reste, on verra plus tard... »


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour (ou bonsoir ?), voici le chapitre 2 d'Ange ou Démon !

Pas grand chose à dire sur ce chapitre, si ce n'est que c'est un peu le calme... avant la tempête x)

Sinon, toujours merci à ma bêta-lectrice Momii ^^

Et surtout, n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 2

« Quoi ?! Tu n'aimes plus Ryoma-sama ?

- Chut, Tomo-chan ! »

Sakuno intima à son amie de baisser d'un ton, de peur que les autres l'entendent. En effet, il était 8h25 et les camarades de classe de notre jeune héroïne attendaient plus ou moins calmement l'arrivée du professeur de mathématiques.

« Mais, enfin Sakuno, tu ne peux pas abandonner tes sentiments comme ça ! »

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le rejet de Ryoma et la brunette s'était fait une raison; il ne l'aimait pas. Oui, cela faisait mal, mais elle n'allait pas se lamenter toute sa vie sur cet événement! De plus, il lui semblait qu'elle admirait beaucoup plus Ryoma qu'elle ne l'aimait, car après tout, il avait ce qu'elle ne possédait pas; une assurance hors du commun. Alors elle avait digéré sa peine.

« Comprends-moi Tomo-chan, il m'a rejeté, il ne veut pas de moi. Je pense donc qu'il est préférable pour moi que je tourne la page, lui expliqua-t-elle calmement.

- Surtout pas ! Tu dois montrer la force de tes sentiments à Ryoma-sama grâce à ta persévérance ! » fit Tomoka en brandissant son point en l'air.

Sakuno la regarda un peu déconcertée -pour ne pas dire très- ; comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de vrais sentiments pour Ryoma ? La jeune fille aux couettes fouilla dans son sac pour finalement en sortir un magazine et le tendre à son interlocutrice.

« Tiens, je te le donne. Dedans il y a un test pour connaître tes sentiments envers une personne et je suis sûre que le résultat te redonnera de l'énergie pour le combat !

- Le combat ?

- Mais le combat pour gagner le cœur de Ryoma-sama enfin ! » s'écria Tomoka comme si c'était une évidence.

Quelques fois -pour ne pas dire tout le temps-, Sakuno avait vraiment du mal à suivre la logique de sa meilleure amie. Alors que les deux collégiennes continuaient leur conversation plus ou moins houleuse selon le point de vue de la personne, Echizen Ryoma entra dans la salle, captant toute l'attention de Tomoka, qui lui cria:

« Bonjour Ryoma-sama, aujourd'hui encore tu es tellement classe ! »

Le jeune garçon se contenta d'un bref « B'jour » tout en s'asseyant à sa place.

Sakuno n'avait plus ouvert la bouche depuis que le prince du tennis avait franchi la porte de la salle. Ne vous y trompez pas, bien que son béguin soit passé, il restait toujours la honte de s'être fait rejeter.

Sakuno eut soudainement une pensée envers son pot de Nutella à qui elle avait déclaré n'avoir plus besoin de lui. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait encore avoir à faire à lui une fois ou deux pour noyer son humiliation ? Sur cette pensée, elle s'empressa de cacher le fameux magazine dans son sac.

Elle songea alors qu'elle pouvait bien ignorer Ryoma pour le restant de ses jours, mais c'était sans compter la présence de Tomoka et ses deux couettes remontées sur ressort qui la ramena à la réalité en lui faisant remarquer:

« Bah alors Sakuno, tu dis pas bonjour à Ryoma-sama ? »

La jeune fille aurait très bien pu faire semblant de ne pas avoir entendu, mais elle trouvait cela malpoli et en plus, elle sentait quelques regards peser sur ses épaules. Rassemblant tout son courage, Sakuno se retourna puis le salua:

« Euh si si... Bonjour Ryoma-kun »

Elle se félicita intérieurement; elle n'avait même pas bégayé! Bon d'accord, elle avait un peu rougit mais c'était déjà cela.

Echizen ne la regarda pas et lança un « B'jour » aussi aimable qu'un Echizen Ryoma pouvait faire c'est-à-dire... blasé à en mourir.

Mais Sakuno ne s'en formalisa pas.

D'ailleurs, elle ne s'en formaliserait plus.

Sakuno avait toujours su que Tomoka était étrange sur bien des points, comme par exemple sur ses idées.

Ainsi, la jeune fille se retrouva le soir, assise sur son lit, en train de cogiter sur l'idée plus ou moins stupide de sa meilleure amie, à savoir : faire un test -pas du tout fiable- dans un magazine (contenant des informations très utiles pour la vie comme par exemple que le chat de Karl Lagerfeld avait deux babysitters) pour connaître « la force de ses sentiments » envers Ryoma.

Elle hésitait fortement à faire ce test; tout d'abord pour son inexistence de fiabilité, ensuite parce que si son -stupide mais oh combien adorable- grand-frère venait à le trouver, alors ce serait la fin pour elle.

Elle le voyait déjà en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps en hurlant:

« Sa-chan, tu es amoureuse et tu ne m'as rien dit ? Je me sens _si trahi_ ! »

Il préviendrait ensuite ses autres grands frères qui feraient toutes les recherches possibles et inimaginables pour trouver celui qui aurait osé voler le cœur de leur petit sœur adorée, pour ensuite lui faire passer un interrogatoire de la mort et finalement, Sakuno resterai célibataire toute sa vie.

La jeune fille pâlit à cette idée; non, cela ne pouvait pas se passer comme cela! Mais d'un côté, elle était vraiment curieuse du résultat. Après dix minutes de réflexion intense, elle décida de le faire tout en se disant que si son grand frère rentrait dans sa chambre brusquement -ce qui arrivait tout le temps vu qu'il ne toquait jamais-, elle planquerait le test sous son oreiller. Elle allait débuter le texte lorsqu'elle remarqua que le faire sur Ryoma ne servait à rien vu qu'elle avait tourné la page. Elle avait bien quelqu'un en tête mais... Allez, au diable les tergiversions ! Elle vota pour Fuji. Le nom de son sempai en tête, elle commença.

Lorsqu'il vous regarde vous:

a- avez le cœur qui bat à la chamade_._

b- vous vous sentez rougir.

c- vous êtes normale.

Sakuno nota tout de suite que la complexité des questions n'était pas très élevée. Elle cocha la b car elle était toujours intimidée en face du jeune homme (en fait, elle était intimidée par tout le monde).

Vous le trouvez:

a- très gentil.

b- gentil.

c- pas gentil.

Là, c'était clair et net, les questions ne volaient vraiment pas haut (quelle subtilité... pourquoi ne pas dire « à peu près gentil mais en fait pas trop » pendant qu'on y était !). Toutefois, la jeune fille choisit la réponse a car il était une des personnes les plus gentilles qu'elle connaissait et puis il l'avait bien aidé.

Au niveau physique, vous le trouvez:

a- beau.

b- pas mal.

c- très bof.

Toujours cet effort de langage... Sur cette question, Sakuno resta songeuse. Puis elle revit le visage de Fuji lorsqu'il avait rit d'elle l'autre jour. Sans hésiter mais non sans rougir, elle cocha la a. Elle allait lire la question suivante lorsque sa porte s'ouvrit à la volée:

« Sa-chan, je viens d'avoir Papa au téléphone, il voulait te parler mais ça a coupé, je pense qu'il rappellera. Au fait, est-ce qu'il reste toujours de ton gâteau à la vanille ? »

Dès qu'elle avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir, elle avait sursauté comme pas possible tout en essayant de cacher à toute vitesse le magasine. Mais à cause de sa maladresse légendaire, ce dernier se retrouva par terre, grand ouvert. Sentant la panique l'envahir à l'idée de son hypothétique célibat à vie, Sakuno bondit de son lit pour se retrouver sur le papier qui pourrait causer sa perte. Ryota la regarda interloqué, plissa ses yeux caramels (ils avaient les mêmes), puis finit par dire:

« Qu'est-ce que tu caches ? »

Sakuno se sentit aussitôt rougir et suer à grosses gouttes; ça y est, c'était la fin! En même temps, elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même, elle avait agit de telle manière qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle disait haut et fort: « Je cache quelque chose et c'est très _très_ suspect ! »

Elle essaya de se sortir de sa situation quelque peu gênante en disputant son frère:

« Tu aurais pu frapper quand même, c'est très malpoli de rentrer dans la chambre des gens comme ça ! »

Nullement impressionné, son frère ignora sa question et reposa la sienne d'un air un peu trop gentil pour être sincère:

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, alors je répète: qu'est-ce que tu caches ? »

Sakuno bafouilla vainement. Ryota s'approcha donc et la souleva avec une facilité déconcertante pour voir ce que tentait de dissimuler sa petite sœur. Cette dernière se débattit, mais, face à une armoire à glace de 1m89, c'était plutôt inutile. Le jeune mannequin était à présent penché sur le fameux magasine_, _Sakuno fermant les yeux et attendant la réaction de son frère qui s'annonçait dramatique. Cependant, elle fut surprise lorsque ce dernier s'exclama:

« Sa-chan, tu veux changer de coupe de cheveux ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu es trop mignonne comme ça ! »

La dite « Sa-chan » écarquilla les yeux. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui parlait de ses cheveux alors qu'elle faisait un test stupide sur « la force de son amour » ? Elle regarda son frère qui lui souriait, attendant sa réponse. Elle se tourna donc vers le magasine et c'est là qu'elle comprit; en tombant de son lit, les pages s'étaient tournées d'elles-même, présentant maintenant un article sur « les coupes de cheveux tendances ».

Sakuno pleura intérieurement de joie; vive la maladresse! Elle répondit finalement à son frère:

« Je... Je me disais que ça pourrait être pas mal de changer, mais je ne suis pas encore sûre. Enfin bref, tu m'avais pas dit vouloir du gâteau ? Tu ne vas pas en manger maintenant, c'est bientôt l'heure de diner !

- Ah bon ? Alors on devrait pas descendre pour aider Obaa-chan à préparer le repas ? »

Sentant une occasion en or pour éloigner son frère du magazine qui pouvait causer sa perte, Sakuno acquiesça, prit le bras de son frère et s'exclama en l'entrainant vers les escaliers:

« Oui tu as raison, allez viens on y va ! »

Puis s'en suivit une discussion animée et le sujet de l'étrange comportement de Sakuno à propos de ce magazine ne fut plus abordé de la soirée. Le repas se déroula sans encombre et assez calmement; Sakuno vivait seulement avec sa grand-mère et son frère, sa mère étant décédée il y a bien longtemps et son père étant à l'étranger pour son travail. Quant à ses autres frères, ils vivaient dans leurs propres appartements.

Sakuno était soulagée; Ryota ne s'était douté de rien.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, le jeune homme s'interrogeait toujours. Car il avait beau avoir l'air idiot -et même être idiot-, il sentait que sa sœur lui cachait quelque chose et il était même presque sûr de savoir ce que c'était. Alors, tout en regardant sa petite sœur monter se coucher, il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

« Sa-chan, tu as beau me prendre pour un idiot, je découvrirai l'identité du garçon que tu aimes, et je te sauverai des griffes de ce pervers ! » pensa-t-il intérieurement.

Quant à Sakuno, elle était loin d'imaginer le film que se faisait son frère et encore moins ce qui lui arriverait très prochainement.

* * *

Ho ho ho, suspense quand tu nous tiens :3

Et mettez des reviews autant que vous voulez ! ( prie pour en avoir au prochain chapitre )

A la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre d'Ange ou Démon !


	3. Chapter 3

Salut salut ! Je suis contente de vous présenter le chapitre 3 d'Ange ou Démon?

Les persos ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, mais par contre, le personnage de Yagami est un OC à moi, qui va ma foi, chambouler la petite vie de Sakuno ! (en bien ou en mal? Pour savoir, il faut lire hehehe ) et non il n'a pas de rapport avec Yagami Light de Death Note.

Je voudrais remercier encore et toujours ma très chère bêta-lectrice Momii ^^

Et pitié, mettez moi des reviews, faites moi savoir que vous existez mes chères lectrices ( ou lecteurs ?) TOT

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Le lendemain, Sakuno se leva en se sentant légèrement fiévreuse, mais heureuse de la réussite de sa petite « opération camouflage de magasine » de la veille. Comme prévu, son frère ne posa plus aucune question et se comporta comme à son habitude. Ainsi, après avoir pris Sakuno dans ses bras -chose qu'il faisait chaque matin en lui hurlant de passer une bonne journée-, il partit à son lycée, ayant son entrainement matinal de basket.

Après son départ, Sakuno se prépara à son tour.

Tandis qu'elle nattait ses longs cheveux naturellement bouclés, son regard se posa sur un bout de papier qui trainait par terre. Elle le ramassa, puis pâlit en voyant le magasine d'hier. Sa joie avait été tellement immense qu'elle en avait totalement oublié ce fichu test ! Elle savait très bien que sa meilleure amie était du genre à se mettre dans une rage folle à cause de cela.

« _Oh et puis tant pis, je n'aurai qu'à lui raconter un bobard !_ » pensa-t-elle. Mais quoi ? Elle pouvait lui dire que le résultat était mauvais, qu'il annonçait l'inexistence de sentiments envers la personne. Oui, ça la calmerait surement dans ses délires de RyoSaku et comme ça, Sakuno serait tranquille. Cette dernière sourit; problème résolu !

Ses pensées se dirigèrent alors vers Fuji et elle se souvint des réponses qu'elle avait choisit en pensant à lui. Elles étaient toutes positives, cela signifiait que, si elle avait été jusqu'au bout, le test lui aurait annoncé quelque chose du type « Tu es trop in love de ce garçon ! » ou autre stupidité.

De ce fait, le trouble s'installa dans l'esprit de notre jeune héroïne; cela voudrait dire qu'elle éprouvait, ou du moins commençait, à éprouver des sentiments envers Fuji ? « _Impossible ! De toute façon, jamais il ne s'intéresserait à une gamine comme moi, et puis c'est juste un ami... Enfin je crois. _» Elle avait juste envie de s'arracher les cheveux; pourquoi quand elle pensait que tout allait bien, un nouveau problème pointait le bout de son nez ? Sans compter cet état fiévreux qui ne s'arrangeait pas...

Il était à présent 16h00 à Seigaku et un vent frais se levait en cet après-midi. Sakuno regardait les feuilles du grand cerisier dehors flotter au gré du vent. Elle se sentait à présent vraiment mal; la tête lui tournait et elle avait des sueurs froides. Tandis qu'elle se noyait peu à peu dans son état comateux, la jeune collégienne sursauta lorsque sa professeure de géographie lui demanda d'aller chercher une carte se trouvant dans la réserve. Légèrement rouge de honte -à moins que ce ne soit la fièvre ?-, elle bafouilla un oui sous les rires de la classe et se mit en marche.

« _Au moins, j'arrive à marcher. _» songea-t-elle. Le chemin vers la réserve passait par l'extérieur; elle continua ainsi sa route tout en songeant que son état s'empirait. Mais la jeune fille n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle se faisait suivre. La carte finalement en main et le mal de tête plus présent que jamais, elle allait retourner vers son bâtiment quand un bras lui barra le passage.

Surprise, la jeune fille leva la tête pour découvrir le propriétaire du bras en question. Elle n'aurait pas dû. Son sang se figea à la minute même où elle rencontra deux prunelles noires ébène. Elle connaissait ce type, du moins de nom et elle savait qu'il était dangereux.

« Salut. Alors comme ça, tu te promènes petite ? »

Il avait prononcé ces mots avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux. Sakuno se dit qu'elle aurait juste dû contourner le bras de ce malade puis partir en courant. Ce garçon aux cheveux décolorés se nommait Yagami et était un véritable danger public. On racontait même qu'il magouillait avec les yakuzas. Prenant son courage à deux mains (et s'efforçant de ne pas bégayer), elle lui répondit le plus poliment possible:

« Euh non, je viens juste prendre une carte pour mon cours de géographie, d'ailleurs je dois y retourner, alors si vous pouviez me laisser passer... »

Puis sa voix se perdit au fond de sa gorge en même temps que sa tête se baissait, incapable de soutenir un regard si imposant. Elle sentait son sang battre dans ses tempes, ses jambes flageoler et ses forces l'abandonner. Le jeune homme savait à quel point il l'intimidait et s'en amusait bien. Puis il décida de passer aux choses sérieuses.

« Allez viens, on va bien s'amuser tous les deux. »

Pétrifiée par la peur, Sakuno lâcha la carte et se débattit du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Son mal de tête s'était à présent transformer en une atroce migraine, aussi atroce que l'angoisse qui la lancinait en cet instant. Tandis qu'elle faiblissait, elle vit son agresseur tomber brusquement par terre, une balle de tennis retombant mollement sur le sol. Les yeux embués de larmes, la jeune fille aux tresses se tourna pour distinguer deux prunelles bleues électriques la fixant elle et l'adolescent à terre. Le choc avait dû être violent car celui-ci se releva difficilement pour bafouiller.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ? Tu vois pas qu'on est occupé ? Tu veux que je t'éclate la gueule ? »

Fuji, qui était à quelques mètres, se rapprocha puis fixa cette fois-ci l'homme qui avait violenté Sakuno.

« Tu poses beaucoup trop de questions pour un imbécile. Je m'entrainais sur le mur et puis... j'ai vu ta tête. »

Le jeune homme arborait toujours son éternel sourire, ce qui, dans la situation présente, le rendait légèrement inquiétant. Et aux vues de la lueur de ses yeux, cela le rendait même _très_ inquiétant.

« Je vais te tuer ! »

Yagami, qui avait vociférer ces paroles fou de rage, fonça sur Fuji. S'en fut trop pour Sakuno qui avait observé la scène en tremblant, la peur et la fièvre se mélangeant. Elle ne put retenir ses larmes en entendant les paroles de Yagami. Mais tout se passa très vite, si vite qu'elle eu juste le temps de voir son agresseur par terre, pour de bon cette fois, sous le regard indéchiffrable de Fuji. Le temps semblait s'être ralenti, le sol n'eut plus aucune consistance sous les pieds de Sakuno qui murmura le nom de son sempai avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience.

« Vous croyez qu'elle va bien ?

- Espèce d'idiot! Elle a été agressée, comment peut-elle aller bien ?

- Eh ! Idiote toi-même !

- Arrêtez tous les deux ! »

Sakuno émergea doucement de sa léthargie en entendant les bribes de voix qui lui paraissaient vaguement familières. Puis les bribes se transformèrent en mots et lorsqu'elle ouvrit enfin les yeux, une voix féminine qu'elle connaissait bien s'exclama:

« Elle se réveille ! »

Sakuno put finalement distinguer quatre visages; le trio Horio/Katsuo/Kachiro et Tomoka. Elle demanda faiblement où elle était en se redressant. Sa meilleure amie lui sauta dans les bras et s'empressa de lui répondre.

« A l'infirmerie. On a eu drôlement peur quand le surveillant est entré dans la classe pour nous dire ce qu'il s'était passé ! Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, oui ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais au fait, comment j'ai atterri ici ?

- Pour ça, tu peux remercier Fuji-sempai ! Sans lui, tu ne serais pas ici. »

Cette phrase avait été prononcée par Horio, ce qui, bien sûr, fit éclater une nouvelle dispute entre lui et Tomoka. Sakuno se mit à réfléchir. Alors, en plus de l'avoir sauvé, c'était lui qui l'avait ramené ici ? Elle devrait penser à le remercier. Sa réflexion -ainsi que la dispute entre les deux meilleurs ennemis- fut de courte durée car deux personnes entrèrent dans la salle.

Il s'agissait d'Azusa et Tsubaki qui s'empressèrent de prendre leur petite sœur dans leurs bras tout en examinant sommairement son visage pour voir si elle était blessée. Tandis que Tsubaki était au bord des larmes, Azusa n'était pas beaucoup mieux puisqu'il était d'une extrême pâleur. Elle leur fit savoir qu'elle allait bien, même si elle sentait encore la fièvre faire son effet. Tomoka les connaissait car elle venait souvent chez Sakuno, mais ce n'était pas le cas des trois garçons; ils étaient très surpris que la jeune fille si timide ait des frères aussi extravertis (enfin, surtout pour Tsubaki).

Après les avoir remerciés d'avoir pris soin de Sakuno, les jumeaux ramenèrent leur petite sœur.

En rentrant, elle ne vit pas Ryota car il avait un shooting photo qui se terminait tard. Aussi, après avoir discuté avec sa grand-mère, elle prit un bain puis alla aussitôt rejoindre les bras de Morphée pour la seconde fois de la journée, mais cette fois-ci de manière beaucoup plus douce.

_Sakuno pleurait à chaudes larmes, tandis que Yagami brandissait son poing vers le visage de Fuji. Ce dernier, nullement impressionné par son adversaire, avait totalement changé d'expression; ses yeux d'un bleu électrique révélèrent une froideur jusqu'alors inconnue de Sakuno et, beaucoup plus révélateur encore, son éternel sourire avait totalement disparu, enlevant toute trace de gentillesse au visage d'habitude si doux du jeune homme. Fuji était sérieux._

_Lorsque Yagami fut à quelques centimètres du tennisman, celui-ci lui empoigna violement le cou et, tel un serpent autour de sa proie, serra sa main avec une force considérable._

_« Si je te vois encore la toucher ou même la regarder, tu sais ce qui se passera ? »_

_Malgré la forte emprise du jeune homme, Yagami réussit à balbutier presque avec amusement:_

_« Tu me tueras ? »_

_Soudainement, Fuji se mit à rire, ce qui effraya encore plus sa victime et insinua en lui une idée claire et nette: « Ce type est fou ! »_

_« Non...ce serait trop facile, non... Je te défigurerai d'une telle manière que même ta génitrice ne te reconnaîtra pas, compris ? »_

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Yagami de répondre, resserrant la pression autour de son cou, le paralysant.

Sakuno se réveilla en sursaut; c'était juste un rêve n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était pas possible que Fuji agisse de la sorte... La jeune fille doutait, car ce rêve ressemblait plus à un flashback. Pire, elle savait au fond d'elle que ça en était bien un, son inconscient lui ayant fait revivre la fin de la scène qu'elle avait vécue quelques heures auparavant.

Soucieuse, elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa fenêtre d'où filtraient quelques rayons de soleil. Il faisait déjà jour ! Comme c'était dimanche, elle appela sa meilleure amie pour lui parler de son étrange rêve. Cette dernière lui répondit très simplement:

« Vu qu'il devait être en colère, je pense que cela peut expliquer son comportement, mais je dois avouer que c'est très étonnant de sa part ! Dis-moi...Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Kikumaru-sempai ?»

Sakuno fut prise de court; pourquoi Tomoka lui parlait soudainement de leur sempai hyperactif ? Et pourquoi elle sentait une pointe de gêne dans sa voix ? Se pourrait-il que... Tout en réfléchissant, Sakuno demanda innocemment:

« Il est sympa et drôle. Mais pourquoi cette question ?

-Parce que je crois que... enfin tu vois, il me plait quoi ! Mais bon, on en parlera plus tard, à demain ! »

Sakuno ne put retenir un sourire narquois ; sa meilleure amie avait beau la chambrer pour sa timidité, sur certains sujets, elle n'était pas mieux ! Quoiqu'il en soit, son attirance pour Kikumaru n'était pas injustifiée car après tout, il était doté d'un certain charme et c'était quelqu'un de bien.

Se sentant encore fatiguée, Sakuno décida de se rendormir tout en se demandant à quoi aboutirait les sentiments de Tomoka et surtout, en se décidant de parler à Fuji le lendemain.

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Quel sauveur de ses dames ce Fuji (oui, je sais, c'est à la limite du stéréotype mais bon, un retour aux sources de temps à autre ne peut pas faire de mal xD) N'oubliez pas vos reviews, elles me feront très plaisir et j'y répondrai =)

En vous souhaitant une bonne semaine, CoCo-ChOu


	4. Chapter 4

Salut salut ! Désolée, hier j'ai complètement zappé de publier le chapitre ( avec les cours et tout et tout), alors voici le chapitre 4 d'Ange ou Démon?

Aujourd'hui, je précise l'apparition de deux OC; Yamazaki Akemi qui m'appartient et Akashi Seijurou (Appartenant à Kuroko No Basket), l'ancien capitaine diabolique de la génération des miracles, fana des ciseaux et qui veille toujours sur ses anciens coéquipiers!

Toujours un grand merci à Momii ma super bêta-lectrice =D

Je n'ai aucunes reviews et ça m'inquiète vraiment... Ma fic est-elle si vide d'intérêt x)?

Enfin bref, trêve de bavardages, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 4

Le lendemain, Sakuno se réveilla en pleine forme; elle était totalement remise de ce qui s'était passé 2 jours auparavant, ayant eut plus de peur que de mal. En revanche, elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à la réaction de son frère Ryota, qu'elle n'avait pas pu voir du week-end car il travaillait. Effectivement, le blond n'avait pas pleurniché, il l'avait regardé froidement en lui déclarant :

« Sakuno, je savais que tu aimais quelqu'un, mais jamais je n'aurai pensé qu'il soit si brutal... Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois naïve au point de te laisser violenter sous prétexte que tu l'aimes ? »

La jeune fille pâlit en entendant les propos du blond; tout d'abord, le fait qu'il l'appelle par son prénom et pas un surnom stupide prouvait qu'il était sérieux. Ensuite, comment en était-il venu à penser qu'elle aimait quelqu'un de violent ? Tout cela ressemblait à un énorme quiproquo que sa grand-mère s'empressa de rectifier.

« Voyons Ryota, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ta petite sœur s'est faite agressée et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? De plus, elle ne connaissait absolument pas ce garçon ! N'est-ce pas ma chérie ?

-C'est vrai, je ne lui avais jamais parlé et il a essayé de... »

Elle ne put achever sa phrase car elle sentit sa gorge se serrer et les larmes monter. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas si remise que ça finalement... Réalisant son erreur, Ryota s'excusa, mort de honte. Il reprit son rôle d'idiot en prenant Sakuno dans ses bras -dans lesquels elle pleurait- et en faisant des blagues pour la faire rire. Tactique qui marcha puisque la collégienne sécha vite ses larmes pour dire au revoir à son frère et sa grand-mère afin de se mettre en route vers Seigaku.

Ryota fixa son regard sur la porte qui venait de se refermer puis demanda calmement à sa grand-mère:

« Obaa-chan, comment s'appelle le type qui a osé toucher Sa-chan ? »

Etonnée par le ton si sérieux de son petit-fils, Ryuzaki Sumire lui répondit d'un ton curieux:

« Yagami, Yagami Shota il me semble. Pourquoi ? Si tu veux essayer de faire justice toi-même, sache qu'il a déjà reçu la punition qu'il fallait en se faisant renvoyer définitivement de l'établissement. »

Le jeune homme détacha finalement son regard pour le planter dans les yeux de sa grand-mère.

« Faire justice est un peu exagéré, je vais juste m'assurer qu'il ne puisse plus jamais s'approcher de Sa-chan, ou de toute autre fille d'ailleurs.

-Ne fais pas n'importe quoi. »

Ryota ne sut s'il devait l'interpréter comme un ordre ou comme un conseil, mais il se contenta d'offrir un sourire rassurant à la vieille femme en face de lui. Il la salua puis sortit à son tour de chez lui. Il fixa son portable en songeant :

« _Je ne connais que lui qui peut se charger d'un type pareil... Mais je ne peux pas l'appeler maintenant, il doit être en cours et Dieu seul sait combien il déteste qu'on le dérange._ »

Il frissonna à cette pensée puis reporta son appel pour plus tard.

La matinée se passa tranquillement pour Sakuno, qui fut immédiatement rassurée lorsqu'elle apprit le renvoi de son bourreau. Selon Tomoka, c'était « la bêtise de trop ». La pause déjeuner arriva donc très rapidement et c'était d'un pas quelque peu tendu que la jeune fille aux tresses se dirigeait désormais vers les terrains de tennis de Seishun Gakuen.

En guise de remerciement pour l'avoir sauvée, elle avait préparé un bento pour Fuji en se disant que c'était une bonne idée puisqu'elle savait qu'il n'en amenait pas le midi. Ainsi, elle atteignit sa destination et y trouva seulement Ryoma en train de s'entrainer. Sakuno ne souhaitait pas l'interrompre, d'autant plus qu'il semblait très concentré. Mais contre toute attente, il s'arrêta de lui-même et la regarda.

Elle en profita donc pour lui demander où se trouvait Fuji, ce à quoi il désigna un endroit près des vestiaires. Elle le remercia puis partit en s'interrogeant sur le fait qu'elle puisse devenir amie avec Ryoma.

« _Peut-être qu'un jour... _» pensa-t-elle.

Après avoir dépassé quelques arbres, elle finit enfin par trouver celui qu'elle cherchait. Après s'être salués, Sakuno lui tendit le bento tout en déclarant:

« Fu… Fuji-sempai, je voulais te remercier pour...pour ce que tu as fait pour moi la dernière fois, alors voilà, je t'ai fait un bento, mais si ça ne te plait pas c'est pas grave hein ! »

Elle parlait de plus en plus vite et se sentait rougir également. Et dire qu'elle s'était résolue à ne plus renvoyer l'image d'une fille timide, c'était franchement pas gagné ! Fuji rigola légèrement puis accepta le présent « avec plaisir ».

« Et puis ça tombe bien, je n'en avais pas. Sinon ça va ? Tu t'es remise de l'autre jour ?

-Oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas. Ma fièvre a juste eu raison de moi. »

A ses paroles, il mit sa main sur sa tête puis rajouta d'un air inquiet:

« J'ai eu très peur pour toi, tu sais. »

Sakuno se mit à rougir de plus belle, lorsque soudain, elle sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Instinctivement, elle se retourna, regarda vivement autour d'elle, en alerte, mais ne vit rien, juste les arbres agités par le vent. Pourtant, elle en était sûre, quelqu'un l'observait.

« Qu'y-a-t-il ?

-Non rien... Au fait, Fuji-sempai, comment as-tu fais ?

-Comment ça ? »

Il semblait étonné de sa question. En même temps, c'était tout à fait compréhensible, puisqu'elle était partie sur un tout autre sujet. Elle reposa donc sa question avec, cette fois-ci, plus de clarté.

« Comment as-tu réussi à immobiliser Yagami ?

-Ah tu m'as donc vu, je pensais que tu étais évanouie. »

Il semblait gêné. Peut-être n'avait-il pas prévu qu'elle assiste à toute la scène ? Il fixait désormais Sakuno de ses deux grands yeux bleus.

« Alors, comment tu as fait ? »

Sakuno s'impatientait et le fit ressentir dans son ton. Cet aspect de Fuji si violent qu'elle avait brièvement entrevu l'intriguait. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un déchainement de poings. Non, c'était beaucoup plus contrôlé et précis. Fuji savait exactement quels points toucher pour mettre hors d'état un adversaire. Mais où ce garçon si doux avait appris des techniques si redoutables ? La jeune fille se retint de rire à la pensée d'un Fuji habillé en ninja.

Ce dernier lui fit un sourire mystérieux :

« Ça, c'est un secret. »

Mais, voyant l'air déçu de la plus jeune, il la rassura.

« Mais un jour, je te le dirai, promis. »

Tandis qu'elle allait insister pour avoir plus d'information, une voix féminine la coupa dans son élan.

« Shunsuke-kun ! »

La fille en question arborait des cheveux noirs ébène coupés au carré et des yeux verts émeraude. Grande et élancée, elle semblait alors gigantesque aux yeux de Sakuno qui se sentait intimidée face à une personne aussi charismatique.

«Bonjour Yamazaki-san, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Akemi, je t'ai dit que pour toi, c'était juste Akemi ! »

« _Pour lui ?_ » C'était donc la petite amie de Fuji ? Étrangement, la jeune fille sentit son cœur se serrer à cette pensée. Akemi sembla remarquer la présence de Sakuno et lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur elle, la jeune collégienne ressentit le même frisson que quelques minutes auparavant. Cela signifiait donc que c'était elle qui l'avait observé pendant toute sa conversation avec Fuji ? Sakuno sentit le regard de la nouvelle venue peser sur sa personne et comprit tout de suite qu'Akemi ne l'aimait pas. Cette dernière demanda à Fuji sans plus de cérémonie:

« C'est qui ?

-Je te présente ma kouhai, Ryuzaki Sakuno. »

Cette dernière se courba respectueusement. Après tout, elle se trouvait en face d'une ainée.

« Enchantée de te connaître, fit Akemi avec un grand sourire, qui parut immédiatement faux aux yeux de la plus jeune.

-Alors, que puis-je faire pour toi ? redemanda Fuji.

-Sensei te demande.

-D'accord, à plus tard Sakuno-chan et encore merci pour le bento ! »

Puis il s'en alla, laissant les deux jeunes filles seules. Sakuno eut soudainement envie de le supplier de ne pas l'abandonner avec l'adolescente dont le sourire mielleux avait totalement disparu. Son visage si délicat reflétait à présent un dédain et un mépris sans noms. Elle finit par lui cracher à la figure:

« Ne te fais pas de faux espoirs, il est à _moi_. Je te préviens, si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, tu le regretteras ! »

Fière de ces menaces, elle partit la tête haute, n'accordant plus un seul regard à Sakuno qui était stupéfaite par le changement de comportement de cette dernière.

Après cet échange plus que tendu avec Akemi, Sakuno retourna vers son bâtiment. Elle s'arrêta pour tendre l'oreille à un étrange son. Après quelques secondes, elle n'eut plus aucun doute; quelqu'un était en train de pleurer. Elle se dirigea vers la source des sanglots et découvrit sa meilleure amie assise par terre et recroquevillée sur elle-même.

« Tomo-chan ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Sakuno paniqua face à la détresse de la jeune fille aux couettes. Elle qui était si joyeuse et énergique il y avait à peine une heure pleurait à présent à chaudes larmes, la douleur bien visible sur son visage. Elle entreprit de s'assoir à côté d'elle et de la prendre dans ses bras dans le but de la réconforter. Après s'être calmée, Tomoka s'expliqua sur son chagrin.

« C'est...C'est Kikumaru-sempai...Je lui ai dit ce que je ressentais pour lui mais il m'a dit...il m'a dit qu'il aimait quelqu'un d'autre... »

Sur ces paroles, elle pleura de plus belle. Sakuno la consola du mieux qu'elle pu. Tomoka la remercia puis elles retournèrent en classe. La fin de la journée passa, laissant la jeune fille déprimée, malgré tous les efforts de Sakuno pour lui faire oublier ce mauvais moment. C'est donc avec un pincement au cœur qu'elle quitta sa meilleure amie le soir venu sur le chemin du retour. Mais elle savait qu'elle allait s'en remettre, Tomoka était quelqu'un de fort mentalement et demain, elle allait réapparaitre plus en forme que jamais.

Alors qu'elle marchait, Sakuno s'arrêta pour regarder le ciel qui commençait à enfiler son long manteau sombre. Elle aussi avait connu des situations comme cela, où tout nous semblait plus noir que jamais et où l'espoir était un sentiment dérisoire. Elle ne pensait pas seulement au rejet de Ryoma, mais aussi et surtout au décès de sa mère. La jeune fille essuya une larme qui s'était échappée puis conclut sa réflexion en se disant que quoi qu'il arrivait, la vie continuait, le temps passait, guérissant les blessures les plus superflues et apaisant celles qui ne partiraient jamais.

« Bon travail ! »

Kise rejoignit le vestiaire comme tous ses coéquipiers, dégoulinant de sueur et le souffle encore court; l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui avait été particulièrement rude. « _Mais ce n'est rien par rapport à ce que _lui _nous faisait faire... Ah, comme les jours à Teiko me manquent quelques fois! _» songea-t-il en souriant. Il prit une rapide douche, s'habilla, puis sortit de son lycée après avoir salué ses sempais.

Il regarda son portable pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de finalement prendre sa décision et d'appuyer sur la touche 'appel'. Les quelques secondes d'attente lui parurent interminables, d'autant plus que les sonneries ne faisaient qu'accentuer son stress. Il faillit raccrocher au bout de trois sonneries mais son interlocuteur finit par décrocher.

« Ici Akashi.

-A...Akashicchi, c'est moi Ryuzaki! Comment ça va ? Ça fait longtemps!

-Je sais que c'est toi. Oui ça va merci. Toi aussi tu as l'air d'aller bien, tu suis tout tes entrainements, c'est bien Ryota. »

Bien qu'il ne soit plus son capitaine, Akashi Seijurou arrivait toujours à intimider le jeune blond, même si il était à l'autre bout du fil. Tandis qu'il réfléchissait à comment tourner sa demande, son ancien coéquipier de basket prit les devants.

« Tu as quelque chose à me demander, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Co...Comment tu as su ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit de nombreuses fois, Ryota, je sais _tout_. »

Le grand frère de Sakuno retint un soupir face à l'incroyable égo du jeune homme. C'était bien parce qu'il savait tout qu'il faisait appel à lui. Ce dernier inspirait le même sentiment à quiconque le rencontrait, qu'ils soient jeunes ou vieux, hommes ou femmes, tous étaient unanimes; Akashi Seijurou était inquiétant.

« Voilà, c'est à propos d'un type nommé Yagami Shota, j'aimerai que tu le mettes hors d'état de nuire. »

Un silence se fit à l'autre bout du fil, comme si Akashi assimilait la demande de Ryota. Il finit par demander:

« Pour quelles raisons ?

-Ce type s'en est prit à ma petite soeur. »

Akashi ne fut pas surpris par la dureté du blond, car il était bien connu que Ryota Ryuzaki était un grand frère extrêmement protecteur. Ce dernier rajouta:

« Tu te souviens de Sa-chan non ?

-Oui, elle apportait toujours de délicieux gâteaux aux entrainements. Comment va-t-elle ?

-Si tu veux parler de son agression, elle semble s'en être remise, mais j'ai toujours peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose...

-Vu que je déteste l'injustice et que je t'apprécie toi et ta petite sœur, je pense pouvoir donner suite à ta demande.

-C'est vrai ? Super ! Merci Akashicchi, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi !

-De rien. Je te recontacte dès que je me serai chargé de ce garçon. Et surtout, continue de suivre tes entrainements avec autant de sérieux, sinon... »

Après un vague au revoir suivi d'un bruit de ciseaux, Akashi Seijurou raccrocha puis se recentra sur sa partie de shogi. Tout en repensant à sa conversation avec le blond, il songea:

« _Alors lui aussi veut se débarrasser de ce Yagami ? Intéressant..._ »

A cet instant précis, une pointe d'inquiétude envahie le jeune homme aux yeux vairons; Ryota Ryuzaki était un agneau comparé à l'autre personne qui lui avait demandé de se débarrasser de ce type. Akashi réprima un sourire en pensant à la suite des évènements. Décidément, Yagami Shota ne savait pas à qui il avait affaire...

* * *

Voilà, alors, qu'en pensez-vous ^^? Je vous préviens; pour le prochain chapitre, il y aura une sacrée révélation sur un personnage, savez-vous qui c'est ? Pour le savoir, il faut attendre hinhinhin (rire sadique)

Bonne semaine !


	5. Chapter 5

Salut tout le monde ! Je sais que je poste tard, mais bon, j'étais au ciné, j'en profite parce que c'est les VACANCES \o/ ( enfin bref, on va pas s'étendre sur ma vie )

Je vous présente le 5ème chapitre d'Ange ou Démon?

Akemi passe à l'action ! Au fait, pour ceux que l'apparition d'OCs en chaine inquiètent, sachez qu'il n'y en aura pas d'autres.

Ah oui et aussi...Non, je vous laisse lire pour le savoir :3

Un éternel merci à ma bêta-lectrice, Momii !

Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Chapitre 5

Le lendemain, comme l'avait prévu Sakuno, sa meilleure amie se trouvait tout à fait remise de sa peine de cœur et se disait maintenant être « consumée par les flammes de la vengeance ». C'est donc après s'être écriée « De toute façon, je vais trouver le nom de sa petite amie et je vais mettre en place une stratégie pour qu'ils se séparent ! » qu'elle avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur habituelle. Une bonne chose selon la jeune fille aux tresses.

Le pourquoi du rejet de Kikumaru n'était pas inconnu, mais elle se demandait tout de même qui était la mystérieuse personne qui avait volé le cœur de l'acrobate. Peut-être était-ce quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait ?

De son côté, Ryota affichait une mine soucieuse. Il aurait très bien pu se charger lui-même de Yagami, mais il savait qu'avec Akashi, il était sûr de le traumatiser à vie et rien n'étaittrop beau pour punir l'agresseur de Sakuno.

Toutefois, ce que son ancien capitaine lui avait dit l'inquiétait et en même temps l'intriguait. Il avait reçu ce matin même un mail de la part de ce dernier qui ne laissait présager rien de bon:

« _J'ai fait quelques recherches sur notre homme. Yagami Shota ne doit pas être prit à la légère, c'est un adversaire qui peut s'avérer redoutable si l'on ne fait pas attention. Je continue de mettre au point un plan pour le faire chuter. Mais pas d'inquiétude à avoir, il est également la cible d'une personne que je qualifierai de dangereuse et qui fera tout pour le détruire. Je te fais savoir dès que j'en sais plus et surtout n'oublie pas de suivre tes entrainements avec sérieux._

_Akashi_ »

Pour qu'Akashi Seijuurou, l'une des personnes les plus influentes et les plus respectées qu'il connaisse, définisse ce Yagami comme 'redoutable', c'était qu'il posait réellement problème. La famille Akashi avait un énorme pouvoir politique, social et juridique qui faisait d'eux les maîtres partout où ils allaient. Tout le monde _craignait_ les Akashi. Mais eux n'avait peur de personne. Alors qui était donc ce garçon pour être considéré comme une menace par le diabolique Seijuurou Akashi ?

Puis il y avait aussi cette autre personne qui était 'dangereuse'. Akashi était dangereux et le savait. Mais qu'il reconnaisse qu'un autre que lui le soit, c'était presque donner un titre honorifique à cette personne de sa part. En effet, elle devait être assez exceptionnelle pour inspirer le respect au garçon à la chevelure rougeoyante. Qui donc était-elle ?

Tant de questions sans réponses qui tracassaient le mannequin blond quant à l'avancée de cette opération et surtout, à la sécurité de sa petite sœur.

Ladite petite sœur était tranquillement en route vers le bureau de sa grand-mère, au collège Seigaku. Elle avait réfléchit à qui pouvait être celle que son énergique sempai aimait, mais elle n'avait rien trouvé. Tandis qu'elle passait devant le vestiaire du club de tennis, la collégienne entendit les bribes d'une conversation. Intriguée par le ton assez violent que les deux inconnus employaient, elle s'approcha.

Deux garçons parlaient, ou plutôt se disputaient.

« Arrête de me mentir, je sais très bien que tu la regardais !

-Tu dis n'importe quoi, tu es le seul que j'aime, tu le sais bien !

-Alors prouve-le ! »

Les voix étaient assez lointaines, elle ne put donc les reconnaître. Comme elle n'entendait plus de bruit, elle se pencha vers le trou de la serrure pour voir ce qu'il se passait dans le vestiaire. Après coup, elle se dit qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû. Elle étouffa un hoquet de surprise; Kikumaru et Ryoma s'embrassaient, ou plutôt, Ryoma embrassait Kikumaru sans retenue. Elle n'était pas homophobe, mais il fallait avouer qu'elle ne s'y attendait vraiment pas.

Au moins, elle avait la réponse à sa question concernant l'échec de Tomoka. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Sakuno se rendit compte que la froideur de Ryoma envers la gente féminine devait surement venir de son homosexualité. D'un coup, elle se sentit soulagée, comme débarrassée d'un poids; si il l'avait rejeté elle, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était une idiote ou autre chose, mais tout simplement parce qu'il ne s'intéressait pas aux filles en général.

Constatant que ce qu'elle faisait s'apparentait à du voyeurisme, elle partit le plus discrètement possible, encore troublée par sa découverte. La jeune fille s'arrêta quelques mètres plus tard, puis pâlit; il ne fallait surtout pas que Tomoka l'apprenne. Quelle serait sa réaction si elle apprenait que Kikumaru était gay ? Elle n'osa pas l'imaginer. Vu sa discrétion de renommée mondiale, elle allait sûrement se mettre à hurler, alerter toute l'école, faire tout un scandale...

Tandis que Sakuno était perdue dans ses pensées, s'imaginant les hypothétiques réactions toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres de sa meilleure amie, une voix l'interpella:

« La curiosité est un vilain défaut, Sakuno-chan »

Cette dernière se tourna pour se retrouver face à Fuji qui arborait un sourire moqueur. Elle piqua un fard suite à cette remarque.

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler...

-Et moi, je t'ai très bien vu regarder par la serrure du vestiaire. »

Fuji avait répondu du tact au tact, ce qui mit mal à l'aise Sakuno et la fit tilter: il le savait !

« Tu le savais n'est-ce pas ? Que Ryoma-kun était gay ?

-Tout comme je sais qu'il sort avec Eiji, oui. »

La jeune fille était sidérée. Alors il savait tout depuis le début ? Comment...? Le prodige, qui devina sa pensée, se justifia.

« Même si ils ne l'ont dit à personne, c'est juste une question d'observation. D'ailleurs, je t'avais donné un indice. »

Sakuno se repassa mentalement toutes les conversations qu'elle avait eues dernièrement avec son sempai. Soudain, une scène refit surface. C'était juste après qu'elle eut été rejeté, elle avait confié sa peine à Fuji et celui-ci avait parut hésitant en essayant d'expliquer l'attitude du Prince du Tennis.

_«C'est juste que... Disons qu'Echizen est bien trop immature et égoïste pour avoir une relation avec une fille. »_

De plus, il avait dit « une fille », ne nuançant pas son propos en utilisant le mot « quelqu'un » ou « personne ». C'était ça son indice ? Désolée, mais elle n'était pas un génie, alors son petit clin d'œil était passé totalement inaperçu. Elle songea que Fuji codait peut-être toutes ses paroles. Ainsi, ce qu'il disait pouvait avoir un sens totalement différent de ce qu'il devait être. Décidément, ce garçon était un vrai mystère aux yeux de Sakuno.

Elle se rendit compte que le dit garçon la fixait depuis un bon moment, comme si il suivait le cheminement de sa pensée depuis le début. Elle se sentit rougir comme une tomate, un seul mot lui venant à l'esprit à cet instant même : « _fuir »._

« Je...Je dois aller voir ma grand-mère, à plus tard sempai ! »

Honteuse de son bafouillage qu'elle s'était promis d'arrêter, elle s'enfuit en courant. Fuji la salua de son éternel sourire tout en pensant que les choses prenaient une tournure vraiment amusante. Il rajouta:

« Au fait, merci pour le bento de l'autre jour, il était délicieux !»

Sakuno agita la main en guise de remerciement. Elle commençait à penser que le tennisman avait un sérieux penchant pour la moquerie qui, certes, était sans méchanceté aucune, mais restait de la moquerie quand même. Cela faisait presque ressortir un côté un peu...sadique, qu'il ne révélait que très rarement, pour ne pas dire jamais, car elle ne l'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux. Mais si elle se basait sur les dires du trio des premières années, il existait bel et bien. D'un côté, cela faisait partie de son charme. La jeune fille rougit légèrement, tout en songeant qu'elle était en train de se transformer en l'une de ces héroïnes de shojos désespérément naïves et sans personnalité. Non, elle n'était pas comme cela et n'allait pas l'être.

Elle était à présent presque arrivée au bureau de sa grand-mère, lorsqu'elle sentit un frisson la parcourir. Elle connaissait cette sensation. Elle ne fut donc pas du tout surprise d'apercevoir Akemi la fixer à sa gauche. La même antipathie se lisait dans son regard, mais étonnement, elle changea radicalement lorsqu'un groupe d'étudiante passa près d'elle. Akemi se fit plus avenante et alla même jusqu'à dire poliment bonjour à Sakuno, tout en lui souriant. Surprise, la première année lui rendit son salut. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas si peste qu'elle n'en avait l'air ?

« Ne t'emballe pas, si j'ai l'air si gentille, c'est parce que je refuse d'entacher ma réputation à cause d'une souillon comme toi. »

Réflexion faite, Yamazaki Akemi _était_ aussi peste qu'elle en avait l'air. En effet, l'once de gentillesse qui s'était sommairement peinte sur son visage avait laissé place à une froideur presque effrayante. Elle en vint directement aux faits.

« Je t'ai vu avec Shunsuke-kun. De quoi avez-vous parlé ? »

Si Sakuno avait été plus extravertie, elle lui aurait rétorqué que cela ne la regardait pas, tout en lui jetant un regard glacial. Mais vu qu'elle ne l'était pas -à son plus grand regret en cet instant-, elle se contenta de bien réfléchir avant de répondre. Elle avait bien compris qu'Akemi s'était entichée de Fuji, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas partager ses sentiments. Pourtant, la troisième année avait tout de la fille parfaite. Elle était belle, populaire et de ce qu'elle savait, elle était même d'une grande intelligence, étant parmi les meilleurs élèves du collège. Mais c'était une vraie garce. Peut-être que Fuji l'avait remarqué ?

S'apercevant qu'elle se perdait dans ses pensées, Sakuno se recentra sur ce qu'elle allait lui répondre. Elle n'allait quand même pas lui dire qu'elle avait découvert la relation entre Kikumaru et Ryoma et que Fuji l'avait vu les mater. Si elle dévoilait cela, cela ferait un scandale pas possible et elle passerait pour une perverse, ce qui n'était pas vraiment -en fait, _pas du tout_- ce qu'elle voulait. Elle pensa à lui dire que Fuji venait juste la remercier pour le bento qu'elle avait lui avait cuisiné, mais elle redouta une crise de jalousie sévère.

Après tout, qui savait de quoi était capable une fille jalouse ? La jeune fille aux tresses était persuadée que cette cinglée allait lui arracher les cheveux -auxquels elle tenait beaucoup-. Alors, elle sortit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

« On parlait de mon chat. »

Ridicule. Déjà, elle n'avait pas de chat. Ensuite, elle avait déclaré cela avec tellement peu d'assurance que même le pire des imbéciles douterait de la véracité de ses paroles. Akemi haussa les sourcils, tout en répétant, presque hébétée.

« Ton chat ? »

Comme s'y attendait la plus jeune, son mensonge avait du mal à passer. Tant pis ! Au point où elle en était, elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière_. _Elle continua donc sur sa lancée.

« Oui, tu comprends, il est très malade et puis on en parlait.

-Tu crois peut-être que je ne sais pas que tu mens ? »

Évidemment qu'elle savait qu'elle mentait, mais elle avait espéré qu'elle la laisserait finir son explication afin qu'elle soit un peu plus aboutie. Sakuno se fit toute petite; la jeune fille en face d'elle était à présent folle de rage et ne contait pas s'arrêter là.

« Je suis sûre que vous étiez en train de mettre en place des rendez-vous secrets rien que tous les deux ! Mais crois-moi, je t'empêcherai de nous séparer, Shunsuke-kun et moi, car c'est notre destin d'être ensemble ! »

Sakuno s'empêcha d'éclater de rire. C'était clair et net, cette fille avait vraiment un grain. Sa place n'était pas dans une école mais plutôt dans un asile psychiatrique. Sakuno essaya de calmer les choses, mais en faisant cela, elle les aggrava.

« Mais je t'assure que...

-Tais-toi et laisses moi parler ! Tu ne sais vraiment pas qui je suis ? Je suis la présidente du conseil des élèves !

-Ah bon. »

Elle ne voulait pas lui manquer de respect, mais elle se fichait totalement de qui elle était, sentant qu'elle était à la limite de l'agresser. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, de peur que la furie se jette sur elle.

« Parce qu'en plus tu me provoques ? Très bien, tu l'auras voulu. Moi Yamazaki Akemi, te déclare la guerre à toi, Ryuzaki Sakuno ! Tu auras très bientôt de mes nouvelles ! »

Puis elle tourna les talons et partit, ses cheveux noirs de jais se balançant au rythme de sa démarche orgueilleuse.

Sakuno était bouche-bée, elle n'avait strictement rien dit ou rien fait qui puisse mériter ce...déchargement de haine ? Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots, c'était purement et simplement de la haine, une colère sourde qui semblait aveugler Akemi au point de la rendre presque folle.

Sakuno préféra ne plus penser à ce qui venait de se passer pour se diriger vers le bureau de sa grand-mère. Lorsqu'elle y arriva, cette dernière s'exclama:

« Tu es enfin là ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Tu en as mis du temps !

-Si tu savais, c'était un vrai parcours du combattant pour venir. »

Tandis que Ryuzaki-sensei s'interrogeait sur le sens de ses paroles, la première année ne réalisait pas à quel point elle s'était faite une ennemie redoutable qui était déjà en train de préparer un plan pour détruire la douce et innocente Sakuno.

* * *

Voilà ! Je suis sûre que vous vous y attendiez pas pour Ryoma X)

Donnez moi vos impressions et bonnes vacances à vous !

A bientôt pour suivre les aventures de Sakuno ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances ^^

Encore un grand merci à ma très chère bêta-lectrice, Momii !

Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6

« Bonjour, Sakuno-chan ! »

Cette dernière n'eut guère besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui appartenait cette voix. C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva face au visage angélique d'Akemi Yamazaki. Elle engagea la conversation, traitant la plus jeune comme étant sa kouhai, de manière maternelle. Cela angoissait presque Sakuno; pourquoi lui adressait-elle la parole de si bon matin, devant tout le monde alors qu'elles se détestaient cordialement ? Enfin, pour être plus exact, Akemi la méprisait et Sakuno n'avait pas d'avis particulier sur la jeune fille, si ce n'était qu'elle trouvait cette dernière effrayante.

Elle sentait des regards se diriger vers elle et des murmures se firent entendre. Tous devaient se poser la même question, à savoir qui était cette fille insignifiante qui était amie avec la si belle et populaire Akemi ? Cette soudaine attention envers Sakuno la rendit mal à l'aise. Elle était habituée à être invisible, se mêlant à la foule sans problèmes. Sa banalité lui permettait de se fondre dans la masse et cela lui allait très bien.

Mais dans un monde si restreint qu'un collège, tout le monde connaissait tout le monde, au moins de vu et une sorte de société hiérarchisée s'installait naturellement. Ainsi, les ragots allaient et venaient, du plus insignifiant au plus rocambolesque. Il lui semblait que sa sempai était beaucoup trop amicale pour être sincère, mais elle fit comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué et se contenta donc de prendre part à la conversation tout en restant polie. Comme si elle avait obtenue _toute_ l'attention qu'elle voulait de la part de _tous_ les élèves, Akemi conclu la conversation en déclarant:

« Bon, à plus tard, Sakuno-chan ! »

Tout en se contentant de la saluer, Sakuno se dirigea vers sa classe accompagnée de sa meilleure amie qui la bombardait de questions à propos d'Akemi. Se contentant de répondre vaguement -elle ne souhaitait pas que Tomoka sache pour la 'déclaration de guerre'-, elle ne put cependant pas refréner le mauvais pressentiment que lui avait inspiré l'amabilité de la jeune fille aux yeux émeraudes.

Quelques heures plus tard, Sakuno rentrait chez elle, admirant le soleil et ses incroyables nuances orangées. Elle passait toujours par ce parc d'où l'on pouvait observer le soleil se lever et se coucher, enveloppant la ville de son aura chaleureuse. Mais aujourd'hui, quelqu'un se trouvait sur l'une des balançoires, assis, la tête baissée. La jeune fille aux tresses reconnut immédiatement la chevelure de Ryoma. Vu le rythme saccadé de ses épaules, il était très certainement en train de pleurer. Elle hésita à aller le voir, de peur qu'il ne lui dise sèchement de se mêler de ses affaires, mais Sakuno étant Sakuno, sa gentillesse prit le dessus.

« Ryoma-kun ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Ce dernier sursauta, ne s'attendant sûrement pas à la voir ici, un lieu normalement désert. Alors qu'il tenta de se relever pour fuir, sa camarade le retint en lui demandant:

« Attends ! C'est à cause de Kikumaru-sempai n'est-ce pas ? »

Le collégien écarquilla les yeux de stupeur; comment savait-elle pour lui et Eiji ? Sentant qu'elle en avait trop dit, Sakuno tenta de se justifier.

« Je suis désolée, je vous ai vu il y a quelques jours, sans faire exprès. »

Ryoma la fixait d'un œil méfiant, puis finit par soupirer.

« Tu n'es pas...dégoutée ? »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Sakuno d'être surprise. La croyait-il si idiote ? Quelque peu offensée par son sous-entendu, elle lui répondit vivement.

« Pourquoi le serai-je ? C'est ta vie et tu fais ce que tu veux. »

Le jeune homme allait de surprise en surprise; et dire qu'il y a quelques temps, elle n'arrivait même pas à soutenir son regard, toujours à rougir pour un rien. A présent, il avait en face de lui une jeune fille plus confiante, qui le regardait franchement dans les yeux.

« Tu as changé Ryuzaki. »

Face à cette remarque, la jeune fille rougit puis baissa les yeux. «_ Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop comme on dit _» ne put s'empêcher de penser Ryoma.

Finalement, elle n'était pas si vide d'intérêt que cela.

Il décida de répondre à sa première question.

« Oui, c'est à cause de Kikumaru. On s'est...disputés.

-Si tu veux mon avis, c'est normal dans un couple d'avoir des petites tensions. Un couple parfait, ça n'existe pas ! Et si je peux me permettre, depuis combien de temps sortez-vous ensemble ?

-Depuis 3 mois.

-Et dire que je n'ai rien vu ! Bon en même temps, je suis un peu aveugle...»

Cette remarque fit sourire Ryoma, puis après un moment, il reprit son sérieux habituel et lui demanda froidement:

« Tu as dis à quelqu'un qu'on sortait ensemble ?

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas je suis discrète. Par contre, sache que Fuji-sempai le sait.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui, mais je lui fais confiance, tout comme je te fais confiance pour ne rien dire et surtout pas à ta pipelette de meilleure amie.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'y ai pensé aussi. »

Sakuno était bien, assise dans ce parc avec Ryoma, à parler de tout et de rien. Une conversation normale en somme. En vérité, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle entendait le Prince du Tennis aligner plus de deux mots sur un sujet autre que sa passion.

Finalement, il n'était pas si froid que ça.

Ils discutaient donc tranquillement, Sakuno écoutant avec attention les péripéties de Ryoma qui semblait avoir besoin de parler de son sempai, puis la conversation dériva sur Fuji.

« D'ailleurs, tu t'es rapprochée de lui ces derniers temps, je me trompe ?

-Je...Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. Et efface ton sourire moqueur ! »

Cela faisait maintenant une heure que les deux collégiens parlaient. D'abord timidement, puis avec le temps, les langues se sont déliées et une complicité, encore fragile mais bien là, s'était installée entre eux.

« Il a vraiment l'air de tenir à toi.

-Ah oui ?

-Bah tu vois que tu sais de quoi je veux parler. Et à propos de Fuji-sempai, tu devrais faire attention à cette fille aux yeux verts.

-Tu veux dire Yamazaki-sempai ?

-Oui, elle semble être complètement obsédée par Fuji-sempai... Elle est toujours là aux entrainements, à l'observer. Et j'ai vu les regards haineux qu'elle te lançait. Cela n'annonce vraiment rien de bon. »

Un silence presque anxieux s'installa entre les deux jeunes. Si même Ryoma l'avait remarqué, ce n'était pas seulement une impression, c'était qu'Akemi semblait réellement lui vouloir du mal. En tantque présidente du conseil des élèves, elle pouvait se permettre de faire ce qu'elle voulait si elle était assez maligne pour ne pas se faire prendre. La collégienne se rendit compte qu'elle s'était attirée les foudres d'une personne redoutable.

Alors que chacun réfléchissait, Ryoma reçu un message sur son portable. Il le lut plusieurs fois puis jeta un sourire malicieux à Sakuno.

« Ryuzaki, une partie de tennis, ça te dit ? »

* * *

« Je te demande pardon ?

-Tu m'as très bien entendu.

-Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-C'est rare que tu demandes à quelqu'un une explication Seijurou. D'habitude, c'est plutôt l'inverse.

-Shunsuke, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »

Deux jeunes hommes disputant une partie de shogi se faisaient face dans un salon de style traditionnel japonais. L'un avait une chevelure rougeoyante tandis que l'autre était brun; Seijurou Akashi fixait de son air froid habituel le visage angélique de Fuji Shunsuke, toujours souriant. Ce dernier laissa planer un certain silence, semblant réfléchir à son prochain coup. Tout en jouant, il répondit.

« Parce que c'est pour son bien.

-Tu vas la blesser.

-Peut-être. »

Akashi fronça les sourcils, signe d'agacement très rare chez l'adolescent. Il n'y avait que ce type pour l'exaspérer à ce point. Il se mit à penser à ce que ce dernier venait de lui dire .Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était contraire à ce qu'il lui avait confié.

«Mais pourtant tu aimes cette fille.

-Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas lui dire directement?

-Parce que si je fais ça, elle sera en danger. Les gens ne sont pas tous bienveillants.

-J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais. »

Bien sûr qu'il le savait. Il savait qu'il jouait à un jeu qui pourrait lui coûter cher s'il ne gagnait pas. Il ne pouvait pas perdre. Non. Il _devait_ ne pas perdre. Pour cela, il n'avait trouvé qu'une seule solution; rentrer dans le jeu de cette manipulatrice et lui faire croire qu'elle avait le contrôle sur la situation. Après tout, faire semblant était une de ses spécialités. Il savait qu'il allait blesser Sakuno, mais pour l'instant, Akemi avait trop de pouvoir pour qu'il puisse faire quelque chose. De plus, elle lui avait clairement dit que s'il ne faisait pas ce qu'elle voulait, elle s'en prendrait directement à Sakuno. L'agression de Yagami n'avait été qu'un avertissement et aussi fort était le jeune prodige, il ne pouvait pas veiller 24 heures sur 24 sur la petite Sakuno. Il le faisait déjà bien assez à l'école.

« Au fait, tu as trouvé des choses sur elle ?

-Non, il semblerait qu'elle soit clean. Mais certains de ses dossiers me semblent trop parfaits pour être vrai, je vais donc les réexaminer.

-Merci _Sei-chan_, je sais que t'es le meilleur. »

Akashi fronça les sourcils de plus belle.

« Ne commence pas à m'énerver, _Shun-chan. »_

Il n'y avait vraiment que cet énergumène pour le faire réagir de la sorte.

* * *

« Ryuzaki, tu ne t'es pas vraiment améliorée. »

Ryoma faisait à présent face à Sakuno, suffoquant presque, se demandant pourquoi le Prince du Tennis avait voulu faire un match maintenant et surtout, pourquoi il avait été sans pitié lors de ce match s'étant soldé par une victoire totale du jeune garçon.

« Po...Pourquoi...Tu...m'as fait jouer ? »

Sakuno vit bien que Ryoma se retenait de rire; il fallait dire qu'elle devait avoir fière allure, toute ruisselante de sueur qu'elle était. Cependant, il se reprit bien vite et lui tendit son portable.

« Lis et tu comprendras. »

Curieuse, Sakuno le prit. Après une lecture attentive, elle écarquilla les yeux et regarda Ryoma, totalement paniquée. La journée de demain allait être riche en émotion...Et en tennis.

* * *

Voilà, fini pour ce chapitre ! Je laisse pas mal de mystère, j'espère donc que vous attendrez avec impatience le prochain chapitre !

Sinon, pensez-vous que j'ai fait Ryoma trop OCC sur ce chapitre ? Parce que je voulais le 'débloquer' un peu, histoire qu'il soit moins rigide x)

Donnez-moi vos impressions avec une petite review, ça me fera très plaisir =)

A la semaine prochaine !


	7. Chapter 7

Salut ! Comment ça va ? Pas trop fatiguées j'espère =)

Tout d'abord désolée pour le retard, ma bêta et moi on a été hyper occupées cette semaine

C'est pour ça que je vous le dis tout de suite: **le prochain chapitre ne sera surement pas posté lundi mais plus tard dans la semaine**.

Voilà, toujours en remerciant ma bêta-lectrice Momii !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 7

« Tu te rends compte Sakuno, on a la chance de pouvoir les approcher !

-Tomo-chan, ils ne sont pas là pour signer des autographes mais pour nous apprendre à jouer au tennis. »

Le vestiaire des filles se voyait être éclairé par la faible lumière du matin. La jeune collégienne aux tresses écoutait distraitement les piaillements de sa meilleure amie qui se confondaient parfaitement à ceux des autres filles, chacune se mettant en tenue de sport, excitées pour les unes à l'idée de passer une journée avec les meilleurs joueurs de tennis des alentours (et accessoirement beaux gosses) et pour les autres démoralisées à la perspective de jouer au tennis, c'est-à-dire faire du sport, pendant toute la journée. Quant à Sakuno, elle faisait partie d'une toute autre catégorie; celle qui redoutait de jouer au tennis à cause d'une certaine personne. Une fille avec une chevelure ébène qui était le centre d'attention de tout le vestiaire.

« Akemi-chan, c'est vrai que tu es forte au tennis ?

-J'en fait depuis mes 5 ans, mais je ne suis pas si forte que ça.

-Tu es trop modeste Akemi-chan !

-J'espère qu'on sera dans la même équipe, Akemi-chan ! »

Cette dernière regardait Sakuno, un sourire bienveillant collé au visage. La plus jeune aurait adoré, mais vraiment _adoré _lui cracher à la figure qu'elle aussi était un monstre au tennis, qu'elle avait des techniques secrètes dignes des plus grands mangas d'action. Mais c'était faux, totalement faux. Elle arrivait à peine à frapper dans une balle, et encore fallait-il qu'elle arrive à tenir correctement sa raquette. Elle aurait aussi _adoré_ lui faire ravaler son petit sourire hypocrite à souhait, mais bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas car on la prendrai pour une folle, pour une petite première année simplement jalouse de sa si populaire sempai. Alors qu'en vérité, Sakuno avait l'impression que c'était le contraire.

Il avait évidemment fallu que la providence amène la classe de Sakuno et celle d'Akemi, ainsi qu'une classe de deuxième année à travailler ensemble pour ce petit stage de tennis qui avait lieu dans le collège du champion national, c'est-à-dire son collège, Seishun Gakuen. (_ndlt: comme je me base selon le calendrier scolaire japonais, le tournois national ayant eut lieu en été est déjà passé, puisqu'ils sont maintenant en septembre. La rentrée des classes au Japon est en avril_)

Les professeurs ne les avaient prévenus du stage que ce matin, _« pour vous faire la surprise » _avait-il dit. Super la surprise. Quoi que Sakuno le savait déjà depuis la veille, car Ryoma lui avait montré le message qu'il avait reçu, lui annonçant qu'il serait un des coachs pendant ce stage d'un jour et quelles classes participeraient.

Tout en se dirigeant vers les terrains de tennis -toujours entourée du brouhaha féminin- elle entendait encore Ryoma lui dire:

« Tu as encore beaucoup de chose que tu dois travailler, mais ne te décourage pas, tes efforts porteront leurs fruits un jour. »

Sakuno eut un petit sourire sarcastique au souvenir de cette réplique car pour elle, le « un jour » signifiait « jamais » ou bien « dans une autre vie peut-être ». C'est vrai, elle n'y pouvait rien si elle était une nullité en tennis. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'aimait pas ce sport, mais plutôt que celui-ci la méprisait. En vérité, son rapport au tennis était un peu le même qu'elle avait avec Akemi Yamazaki; houleux. Elle soupira, se demandant pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pourrait pas au moins une fois dans cette école, promouvoir autre chose que le sport… comme la musique par exemple. Elle sentit un regain de confiance monter en elle lorsqu'elle nota que le sport était sa faiblesse, certes, mais qu'elle excellait en musique, notamment au piano.

Elle aussi avait son domaine de prédilection, mais personne en dehors de ses proches ne le savait, car, trop timide pour s'inscrire au club de musique, elle gardait son talent, caché et bien enfoui au fond d'elle. Pour l'instant, elle ne savait pas trop quoi en faire, mais était persuadée qu'il lui servirait un jour.

Oui, elle aussi était talentueuse, elle aussi valait quelque chose. Fière d'elle, sa confiance retomba immédiatement lorsque le groupe d'élèves se retrouva en face des terrains de tennis et des coachs.

Sakuno reconnut de nombreux anciens adversaires de Seigaku; notamment Hyotei et Rikkaidai qui ont été de coriaces ennemis, mais également Josei Shonan et, à sa grande surprise, Shitenhouji.

Aussi, ce stage devait être assez important pour qu'ils viennent d'Osaka jusqu'ici. Tous -et surtout toutes- se turent lorsqu'arriva sur les courts sa grand-mère, Ryuzaki-sensei.

« Bien, bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Vous avez la chance de participer à ce stage d'un jour vous permettant de vous familiariser avec ce super sport qu'est le tennis ! »

Sumire Ryuzaki sembla vexée par le manque d'enthousiasme des jeunes en face d'elle, qui la regardait avec des yeux de merlan frit. En même temps, il ne faut pas trop s'attendre à des réactions extraordinaires à 8h30 du matin... Toutefois, elle continua sur sa lancée.

« L'objectif d'aujourd'hui n'est pas uniquement de faire du sport, mais également que vous fassiez connaissance avec des personnes d'autres niveaux et également d'entretenir les relations inter-collèges.

Pour cela, vous allez être répartis en groupe de 5 ou 6, tous niveaux confondus. Je compte sur vous pour ne pas entraîner de conflits. »

Ryuzaki leur fit alors son fameux regard-de-la-mort, les prévenant implicitement des foudres qui s'abattra sur celui ou celle qui osera lui désobéir. Tous baissèrent la tête, même Sakuno qui pourtant avait l'habitude de ce regard, devant souvent y faire face lorsque Ryota l'entraînait dans ses bêtises.

Les coachs d'un jour semblaient assez amusés par l'effet que produisait le regard de Ryuzaki Sumire sur les élèves. Mais ils rirent beaucoup moins lorsque cette dernière se tourna vers eux, non sans ajouter:

« Bien évidemment, cette remarque vaut aussi pour vous, messieurs. »

Après ce léger moment de malaise, l'enseignante, fière du silence qu'elle avait fait régner, déclara qu'elle allait à présent énoncer les groupes. En moins de temps qu'il ne le fallut pour dire 'tennis', le silence fut brisé par les cris des dizaines de fangirls, impatientes d'être aux côtés de leur 'princes'.

Sakuno eut soudainement honte d'appartenir à la gente féminine, car elle remarqua qu'elle était l'une des seules à ne pas hurler comme une sauvage en voyant les jeunes hommes, d'ailleurs complètement éberlués par le comportement de ces demoiselles.

C'était comme si une folie furieuse les avait toutes contaminées. Sakuno était un peu comme la survivante, elle entreprit de s'éloigner légèrement du petit groupe qui s'appliquait désormais à prendre des photos de leurs stars. Aussi certains se prirent volontiers au jeu, comme par exemple Atobe ou bien encore Wakajo.

Mais ces derniers arrêtèrent bien vite lorsque Ryuzaki-sensei les fusilla du regard-de-la-mort. Une fois la répartition faite, Sakuno se retrouva dans la team A avec Kachiro et Horio en première année, en deuxième année, une fille qu'elle ne connaissait pas ainsi qu'Arai et enfin, en troisième année...Akemi. A croire que le sort s'amusait à l'associer à Akemi dans toutes les situations. Mais elle était tout de même avec une bonne équipe, puisqu'elle connaissait bien Kachiro et Horio. Quant à Arai, bien que brute, il avait un bon fond et la deuxième année semblait gentille.

La team A se vit attribuer comme coachs attitrés pour la journée les trois capitaines de Hyotei, Rikkaidai et du collège d'Osaka, à savoir le richissime Atobe Keigo, l'enfant de Dieu Yukimura Seiichi et enfin la Bible de Shitenhouji, Shiraishi Kuranosuke.

« Ça alors, on a vraiment de la chance d'avoir des coachs d'exception comme eux ! »

S'était alors écriée Akemi en les voyant. Mais le petit doigt de Sakuno lui disait que la chance n'y était pour rien, mais plutôt que la jeune fille aux yeux émeraudes s'était arrangée pour qu'ils soient avec elle.

Après s'être présentés mutuellement, les adolescents écoutèrent avec attention les consignes des trois capitaines.

« Avant de commencer, nous aimerions que vous écriviez sur ces feuilles ce que vous pensez du tennis; si vous y avez déjà joué ou si vous en jouez et selon vous, quelles sont vos qualités et vos faiblesses en général. Surtout ne vous inquiétez pas, ces données resteront entre nous. Et n'essayez pas de nous mentir, car tout ce que nous voulons, c'est vous connaître pour mieux vous aidez. »

Ils leur distribuèrent les papiers (Sakuno observa avec amusement les regards aguicheurs que lançaient Akemi et la deuxième année aux capitaines) puis chacun se mit à réfléchir de son côté à ce qu'il allait mettre. Sentant un regard sur elle, Sakuno se retourna pour voir les yeux bleus électriques de Fuji posés sur elle. Elle le salua -non sans rougir-, il lui sourit puis retourna voir son équipe. Étrangement, elle se sentait protégée par le regard de son sempai, c'est donc sereinement qu'elle commença à écrire.

Ce qu'elle pensait du tennis ? Eh bien, que c'était un sport...bien. Il fallait tout de même qu'elle pousse un peu plus. D'un air concentré, elle écrivit que le tennis était un sport alliant individualité et travail d'équipe, dans lequel le mental et la force physique ne pouvait être dissociés et qui demandait aussi bien d'être stratégique et efficace tout en mesurant la puissance de ses coups. Satisfaite de sa réponse, elle passa à la réponse suivante.

Elle nota qu'elle faisait partie du club de tennis féminin de Seigaku mais qu'elle avait vraiment 'un très faible niveau', sous-entendu qu'elle n'en avait pas du tout. Elle poussa un bref soupir face à cette évidence qui s'imposait.

« Pourquoi soupires-tu Onigiri-chan ? »

Cette dernière leva la tête pour se retrouver face à Shiraishi qui l'observait, amusé. Sakuno haussa les sourcils; Onigiri-chan ? La dernière personne qui l'avait appelé comme cela était...

« Désolé, je n'ai pas retenu ton vrai prénom, mais Kin-chan t'appelle tout le temps comme ça, alors j'ai pris l'habitude.

-Ah...Je vois. Je m'appelle Ryuzaki Sakuno. Vous... Vous avez très bien joué aux nationales !

-Merci, mais nous avons tout de même perdu.

-Mais vous avez tout de même gagné contre Fuji-sempai, ce n'est pas rien !

-Haha, en effet Sakuno-chan. »

Tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire autre chose, une voix le coupa.

« SHIRAISHI, MOI AUSSI JE VEUX ÊTRE AVEC ONIGIRI-CHAN ! »

Tooyama Kintaro arriva près des deux adolescents en gesticulant des bras et en braillant comme un gamin qu'il voulait être le coach « d'Onigiri-chan ». C'est seulement après l'avoir menacé de son bras 'empoisonné' que le garçon à la chevelure flamboyante accepta contre son gré de retourner vers son équipe.

C'est après avoir dit son typique « Aahh Ecstasy », qui paraissait extrêmement étrange aux yeux de Sakuno, qu'il laissa cette dernière pour aller voir un Kachiro très intimidé. Elle aussi était impressionnée par l'aura si charismatique des jeunes hommes. Tout en regardant discrètement Akemi en faire des tonnes pour que Yukimura la remarque, un autre des coachs s'approcha de la jeune fille aux tresses qui tentait désespérément de se trouver des qualités. Elle était...gentille. Voilà.

« Alors petite fille, quelles sont tes qualités et tes défauts ? »

Cette fois-ci, elle fit face à la personne la plus arrogante qu'elle n'avait jamais vu; ce garçon, appelé 'affectueusement' par Ryoma et compagnie 'le roi des singes', se trouvait être Atobe Keigo, qui se passait négligemment une main dans sa chevelure soyeuse digne des publicités pour shampoing. Légèrement déconcertée par l'arrogance qui se dégageait du jeune homme, elle lui répondit timidement:

« Euh...Je ne sais pas trop, je dirai que je suis de nature calme et gentille mais que je suis beaucoup trop timide et pas assez forte pour me débrouiller toute seule...

-Hum... Ore-sama voit surtout une jeune fille d'une douceur infinie et forte en même temps.

-Moi forte ? Oh non, tu dois te tromper.

-Sache qu'Ore-sama ne se trompe jamais. »

Il sembla très fier de sa réplique puisqu'il claqua des doigts tout en déclarant, « Sois éblouie par la présence d'Ore-sama. » puis il partit voir la deuxième année -dont Sakuno n'avait pas retenu le nom mais qu'elle avait surnommé la fangirl- qui était à la limite de la transe en voyant le capitaine de Hyotei s'approcher d'elle. Elle nota ce qu'elle avait dit à ce dernier mais hésita à écrire ce qu'il lui avait indiqué. Elle décida de ne pas l'inscrire car elle ne voyait pas en quoi ce qu'il avait dit était vrai. Elle se relut puis se releva pour aller porter sa feuille aux coachs qui étaient encore en train de discuter avec les autres membres de la team A. Elle patienta jusqu'à ce que Yukimura vienne à elle.

« Hum... Sakuno-chan pas vrai ? Tu es la seule avec qui je n'ai pas discuté encore. Alors, dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu penses du tennis ? »

La jeune fille lui expliqua ce qu'elle avait marqué tandis que l'enfant de dieu l'écoutait attentivement. Elle sentait qu'il avait la même aura inquiétante que pouvait avoir Fuji de temps à autre, mais c'était une personne extrêmement rassurante, elle n'eut donc pas de mal à lui parler. Lorsqu'elle eut fini et qu'il la félicita pour sa vision très intéressante du tennis, elle rajouta:

« Pour tout dire, je me base sur ce que j'ai vu de mes sempais.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, leur lien m'a vraiment...touché. Moi aussi, j'aimerai beaucoup vivre un moment aussi fort que celui qu'ils ont vécu lors des nationales. »

Sakuno sentit alors poindre une note de mélancolie dans sa voix lorsqu'elle continua.

« Mais...Je ne pense pas que ce soit avec le tennis que je vais vivre ça. »

Yukimura qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent lui déclara en toute franchise:

« Que se soit au tennis ou ailleurs, l'important c'est que tu t'amuses et que tu sois fière de ce que tu fais. Et aujourd'hui nous allons tout faire pour vous montrer à quel point le tennis peut être intense. Et puis, qui sait ? Ne renonce pas si tôt ! »

Intimidée par les paroles de son sempai, elle hocha timidement la tête puis le suivit vers le point de rassemblement de la team A. Elle était apaisée. Elle qui redoutait ce stage, il commençait plutôt bien. Mais en croisant le regard glacial d'Akemi ainsi que celui de la fangirl qui semblait la mépriser pour on ne sait quelle raison, Sakuno fut tout d'un coup moins sûre du bon déroulement de la journée.

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère que cela vous a plu =)

J'ai remarqué que souvent, quand je poste mes fichiers, des mots disparaissent ou se retrouve collés, est-ce que c'est que à moi que ça fait ça ;-;?

Sinon, pour les reviews, n'hésitez pas les amies (amis ?) !

A la prochaine !


	8. Chapter 8

Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien =)

Bon, finalement, avec ma bêta, on a réussi à préparer ce chapitre pour lundi X)

D'ailleurs je la remercie, comme toujours ! Ah oui, et à propos de la fangirl, je n'ai pas précisé que c'était un OC, parce qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup d'importance.

Aussi, merci pour vos reviews, cela me fait très plaisir TOT

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 8

La matinée passa étonnement vite aux yeux de Sakuno, qui en apprenait beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle n'aurait cru avec les jeunes coachs. Ils avaient véritablement bien cerné les faiblesses et qualités de chacun, mettant au point un programme d'entrainement adapté personnellement. De plus, ils étaient très sympathiques et leur bonne humeur était communicative.

Mais elle avait l'impression que seuls elle et Kachiro voulaient vraiment jouer au tennis pour s'améliorer. En effet, Horio passait son temps à d'énoncer, pour ne pas dire crier, ses deux ans d'expérience de tennis à qui voulait l'entendre, c'est-à-dire personne_. _Mais il tenait tout de même à le souligner. En vérité, il souhaitait simplement attirer l'attention de la troisième année aux yeux émeraude, qui elle n'avait d'yeux que pour les trois supers capitaines.

Sakuno ne comprenait pas du tout son soudain engouement pour ces derniers, car après tout, elle lui avait clairement déclaré qu'elle aimait Fuji. Mais était-ce seulement de l'amour ? Lorsqu'elle la voyait faire ses yeux de biches à Atobe, la jeune première année penchait de plus en plus pour une obsession assez effrayante envers Fuji.

En parlant d'obsession, Arai semblait également assez…intéressé par Akemi et n'arrêtait pas de clamer haut et fort qu'il faisait partie du club de tennis de Seigaku. Oui oui, celui qui était désormais champion national du Japon. Mais, la jeune fille si désirée s'en fichait pas mal puisqu'elle ne cessait de s'extasier sur la « force et la perfection » de leurs coachs.

Ces derniers réagissaient de manière assez différente tandis que Shiraishi rougissait pour un oui ou pour un non mais tentait de le cacher, Atobe ne se gênait pas pour dire quelque chose dans le genre « Bien évidemment que Ore-sama est le plus parfait ». Quant à Yukimura, il lui souriait mais ne semblait pas plus touché que cela par ses remarques.

Il fallait dire que les manies d'Akemi à toujours vouloir attirer l'attention sur elle énervait passablement Sakuno qui n'avait qu'une envie, lui dire que l'objectif de ce stage était de jouer au tennis et pas de draguer tout ce qui bouge.

Mais ça, elle se contenta de le penser très fort.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle entendit Shiraishi l'appeler.

« Vous êtes bien échauffés, alors maintenant on va passer aux matchs ! Mais pas de panique, ce n'est que de l'entrainement. Sakuno-chan et Akemi-chan, sur le court ! »

La jeune fille aux tresses sentit sa respiration s'accélérer et son ventre se nouer douloureusement. Elle avait énormément redouté cet instant, car elle savait qu'elle allait se ridiculiser. Ça n'allait d'ailleurs pas rater, car vu le sourire carnassier que lui lançait Akemi, elle sentait que cette dernière n'allait pas y aller de main morte.

Désormais sur le court, Akemi se mit en position pour servir, ayant fermement l'intention de rétamer la petite chose toute tremblante qui lui faisait face.

Autant dire que le match fut une véritable catastrophe pour Sakuno qui ratait quasiment tous ses coups, Akemi se prenant au jeu beaucoup plus sérieusement qu'il ne le fallait. La première année, maladroite de nature, ne cessait de perdre l'équilibre et tombait très souvent, éraflant ses genoux qui saignaient énormément. C'est donc au bout de vingt interminables minutes que Yukimura stoppa le match, décevant de ce fait Akemi qui estimait qu'elle n'avait pas encore assez fait souffrir la petite idiote.

Sakuno retenait ses larmes elle avait joué misérablement et en plus ses genoux la faisaient énormément souffrir. Tandis que Shiraishi félicitait la troisième année pour sa technique tout en lui faisant remarquer qu'elle avait été dure avec son adversaire, Yukimura inspectait cette dernière.

« Il faudrait désinfecter tes plaies, qui sont assez profondes.

-Ore-sama va t'accompagner à l'infirmerie. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête tout en gardant les yeux baissés et se leva. Malheureusement, la fatigue eut raison d'elle et ses jambes cédèrent. Elle allait tomber au sol lorsqu'Atobe la rattrapa et la porta jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Sakuno songea qu'elle devait ressembler à une tomate vu la chaleur qu'elle sentait au niveau de ses joues. Ils croisèrent peu d'élèves, mais cela suffit à gêner notre jeune héroïne. L'infirmière lui désinfecta ses plaies, les banda puis elle partit, ayant eu vent d'une bagarre entre deux élèves qui avait mal tourné.

Les deux adolescents quittèrent l'infirmerie à leur tour, la douleur de Sakuno s'étant atténuée. Mais une douleur psychologique subsistait elle s'était pris ce que l'on pourrait appeler la raclée de sa vie, et ce, devant tout le monde. Elle n'avait osé regarder personne, de peur de lire sur leur visage ce qu'elle redoutait tant de la déception. Elle était déjà bien assez déçue d'elle-même, alors elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui rappelle par des regards remplis de pitié.

Elle se souvint alors de la remarque de Ryoma la veille :

« _Ryuzaki, tu ne t'es pas vraiment améliorée…_ »

Décidément, non, elle ne devait pas être faite pour le tennis. Ou bien c'était le tennis qui ne l'aimait pas. Au choix.

Bien qu'Atobe ait tenté de la rassurer en lui disant que c'était normal de faire de telles erreurs lorsque l'on était débutant, elle était complètement perdue dans ses pensées négatives. Ce n'est que lorsque Fuji vint à elle et la rassura de son regard azur qu'elle sortit de son mutisme. Il lui déclara en lui posant une main protectrice sur l'épaule :

« Ne t'inquiète pas Sakuno-chan, on apprend beaucoup plus par la défaite que par la victoire. Et ton swing s'est largement amélioré !

-Merci beaucoup Fuji-sempai.

-De rien, j'espère que tes genoux vont bien. En tout cas n'oublies pas, si tu as besoin d'aide ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre, je suis là. »

Il lui fit un sourire indescriptible et ne laissa pas le temps à sa kouhai de répondre, rejoignant son équipe qui l'appelait.

Certes, elle n'était pas douée pour l'instant, mais elle se souvint que le Prince du Tennis avait également dit :

_« Il y a encore beaucoup de choses __que tu dois travailler, mais ne te décourage pas, tes efforts porteront leurs fruits un_ _jour.»_

Oui, il y avait toujours de l'espoir.

Il était à présent midi, et tous les groupes se trouvait dehors où les rayons du soleil accompagnés d'un doux zéphyr étaient très agréable. Sakuno, Kachiro et Horio avaient rejoint leurs amis, à savoir Ryoma, Tomoka et Katsuo. Ces derniers questionnèrent Sakuno quant à ses blessures, mais elle les rassura en leur répondant qu'elles étaient sommaires.

Tandis que Tomoka s'extasiait sur ses coachs – dont l'un était Ryoma, à son plus grand malheur.-, Katsuo racontait à quel point Kirihara Akaya était effrayant lorsqu'il s'y mettait.

Sakuno écoutait distraitement, tout en dégustant son onigiri au poulet. Elle aussi adorait ses coachs_,_ mais elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle aurait préféré Fuji… Elle rougit à cette pensée, mais se rendit compte qu'elle ne devait pas être la seule. Une question s'imposa alors à elle: pourquoi, si elle avait pu rassembler autour d'elle les 3 capitaines de ces grandes équipes, Akemi n'avait-elle pas choisi Fuji comme coach ? C'était tout de même curieux.

En parlant du loup, la troisième année aux yeux émeraude, suivie de la fangirl, s'approchait d'elle. Sakuno réprima un frisson; qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait encore ?

Lorsqu'elle arriva en face du petit groupe, tout le monde s'était tu, s'interrogeant sur la venue de la présidente du conseil des élèves. Tomoka était presque en admiration devant Akemi, qu'elle considérait quasiment comme un modèle, la trouvant « trop belle, trop intelligente, trop classe ! ». Elle lui avait même confié vouloir lui ressembler. Sakuno n'avait pu lui rétorquer que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, n'aimant pas trop parler dans le dos des gens. Alors elle lui avait sourit, lui disant qu'elle était parfaite comme elle était.

Les deux plus âgées avaient un sourire qui se voulait sincère collé à leur visage d'ange. Sakuno s'empêcha de justesse de grimacer. Non, décidément, quelque chose n'allait pas. Tout cela sonnait beaucoup trop faux aux yeux de la jeune fille qui se méfiait d'Akemi comme de la peste.

« Sakuno-chan, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, j'y suis allée un peu fort, je suis désolée. »

Elle lui fit des yeux de chiens battus, qui lui donnait plus une tête à claque qu'autre chose selon Sakuno.

« Ce...Ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon je suis assez maladroite, alors c'est un peu de ma faute aussi. »

Elle eut un bref rire en s'entendant parler. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? Voilà, qu'elle se rabaissait elle-même devant ces deux pimbêches maintenant !

« Tu me pardonnes alors ? Génial ! Dans ce cas, viens avec moi, je vais te donner une sorte de cadeau pour vraiment m'excuser. »

La jeune fille aux tresses entendit sa meilleure amie glousser puis lui chuchoter plus ou moins discrètement:

« Oh, quelle chance tu as, avoir un cadeau de Yamazaki-sempai !»

Elle lui sourit nerveusement, se leva et suivit ses deux sempais. Akemi la prit part les épaules, arborant toujours son sourire éclatant et lança au petit groupe :

« Je vous l'empreinte juste deux minutes ! »

Les premières années s'agitèrent après le départ des trois filles; qu'allait-elle donc lui dire ?

Du côté des coachs de Sakuno, chacun faisait le point sur leurs élèves d'un jour. Shiraishi et Yukimura discutait du niveau d'Akemi, qu'il trouvait excellent et les efforts impressionnants qu'avaient fourni la jeune deuxième année ainsi qu'Horio, Kachiro et Sakuno.

« En parlant de cette dernière, que pensez-vous d'elle ? »

Les capitaines de Rikkaidai et Shitenhouji furent surpris par l'intérêt d'Atobe à propos de la petite fleur.

Ils se regardèrent, intrigués et Yukimura fut le premier à répondre.

« Eh bien, c'est une jeune fille timide et qui manque de confiance en elle, mais elle est très pense que si elle travaille sérieusement, elle s'améliorera rapidement.

-Je rejoins l'avis de Yukimura-kun, Onigiri-chan est une fille sérieuse et attentive qui s'améliorera très rapidement vu son assiduité.

-As-tu remarqué quelque chose de particulier à propos d'elle ?

- Vous connaissez l'expression « se méfier de l'eau qui dort » ? »

Il s'interrompit, regardant les deux autres avec un air de mystère. Voyant que cela ne les faisait aucunement réagir, il soupira bruyamment puis continua sur sa lancée.

« Avec cette petite, c'est la même chose. Ore-sama sent qu'elle possède un énorme potentiel, mais elle n'est pas encore assez épanouie pour s'en rendre compte. »

Tous restèrent songeurs quelques temps face à cette sorte de révélation de la part du capitaine de Hyotei.

Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que ce potentiel avait déjà commencé à se développer inconsciemment chez Sakuno et qu'il allait bientôt faire ses preuves. Très bientôt.

* * *

Ha ha, toujours ce suspense qui tue :D (ou pas)

Quoi qu'il en soit, l'action reprend, Akemi prépare quelque chose; qu'est-ce qui attend notre petite fleur ?

Pour le savoir, je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine, pour le chapitre 9 !

Dites-moi vos impressions sur ce chapitre, à votre avis, que va-t-il se passer :3 ?

En attendant, portez-vous bien !


End file.
